1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement specifically for shut off devices having two annular metallic sealing members which are movable relative to each other, which sealing members are each connected to one of two sealing parts or integrally formed at said sealing parts and abut each other with pressure in the shut off position of the shut off device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The two sealing members of a great number of known sealing arrangements contact each other in the shut off position of the respective shut off device along a broad annular surface area. This leads in such cases to difficulties, in which the mutual pressure prevailing between the two sealing members in the shut off position must be relatively small. This may be the case in which the sealing members are brought into the sealing position at a sliding relative movement whereby the rotary moments prevailing thereby must be held within allowable limits. Attempts to solve mentioned problem of such sealing arrangements have been a mutual lapping of the two sealing members or to provide one of the sealing elements with a thick soft metal coating, in which the annular sealing surface area forms itself. Because the relative pressure force distributes itself over an annular surface area, the prevailing surface area pressure is rather small and a mutual accommodation or matching, respectively, of the sealing elements is not possible in such cases where the sealing elements are subject to deformations due to pressure and/or temperature conditions.